No Masks Needed
by Willow's.Pond
Summary: There was no point for masks. Not for him. Because he lived this world as the greatest actor with his true face being the mask for all. Yaoi Explicit content. RenoxTseng.
1. No Masks Needed

Title: No Masks Needed

Summary: There was no point for masks. Not for him. Because he lived this world as the greatest actor with his true face being the mask for all.

Characters: Tseng and Reno

Warning: Bondage, rape, aphrodisiac usage, Reno's dirty mouth, man sex.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or the Turks. Because they would never get their job done and have sex all day.

No Masks Needed

When Reno became a Turk, he was nothing but a Slum rat, just 15 and with a crooked heart and a cocky seducing smile. He wouldn't steal, not from these lethal, dangerous, slinking people who had boneless grace that was all muscles and stealth. But he stole away non-material things from the Turks without ever knowing about it until years later.

He was barely 13 when the Turks spotted him. It had been Tseng. The young Turk saw him roughly, but somehow elegantly, climb the walls of a dirty but high building with what seemed like the use of no footholds or handholds what so ever. He had been escaping from the Dogs back then, a riffraff gang of drug-dealers, thieves, smugglers, and the other miscellaneous people who dabbled in highly illegal things. He had stolen a smuggled diamond, expensive because it had been the _Bianco Macchiato_, the Tainted White, a famous black diamond that had been stolen by the Dogs a scant two weeks ago from the Midgar Museum. And the Dogs were ready to tear the pre-teen.

If it hadn't been for Tseng, who had leisurely taken aim and fired continuously until all the thugs were down, Reno would have been dead. He would have been beaten, and raped, and then his cold body would've been thrown unto the dirtied, soiled floor of Sector 7, the place Reno had called his hell and home the moment he was born to a cold mother and a dead father until he was 13.

But Tseng had been there. He had been there to see him. To see the lithe, too skinny body climb up the walls like writhing spiders with a feral wildness that left him breathless with slight awe and respect. It was then and there Tseng had saved a life he had deemed worthless. Because Reno's face, jaded and young, had been cocked up with a grin, boastful and calm, accepting his life as something to live or die for. The boy had been made to become a Turk.

He was sure he had said things when he had climbed the building himself and walked up to the boy with the cropped, spiky red hair and rare eyes that were like cold ice glazed over with jade. Things that were cruel and cold, possibly even frightening and disturbing, because the boy's eyes widened in fear and a worship-like awe. It was during that time that Tseng wondered if Reno had become obsessed with him as he was obsessed with the cocky, fiery natured youth.

Because Tseng had been obsessed enough to train Reno himself, a rare thing itself, and had even taken a personal liking to him, an ever rarer thing. Tseng had taken a liking to Verdot after the ex-head Turk gained his respect after the strict but fair training he gave and because of he man's extraordinary determination and strength of character. Tseng had taken a liking to Sephiroth and Angeal because of their sense of honor and the duty they gave to a company they hated. He had not taken a liking to the unpredictable, almost bipolar emotions and personality of Genesis. But Reno...

Reno was special.

It might've been the fact that the jaded, careless face Reno wore that day reminded Tseng of how he had been like that so many years ago. A half-Wutai and half-Easterner wasn't exactly uncommon, but they were still a minority. And he had lived a good portion of his life in the Slums, with bitterness and hatred for ShinRa because they had destroyed, ransacked, and set aflame to the village his Wutainese mother lived in. She had been never well, not ever since his father had been forced back into the ShinRa military when they needed a good gunman with sharp eyes and even quicker, sharper reflexes. He never came back.

Verdot had come and pulled him out of that hell, ironically enough someone a _part_ of ShinRa had saved him. Because he had seen a man in a not-yet-man's body who had Wutainese pride and skill but an Easterner's sense of curiosity, flexibility, and hatred in the bitter Tseng. So Tseng had become Verdot's charge, after he had lost his wife and daughter, and he had grown up watching the current president destroy Gaia as the corrupt company used mako. He had grown up with a cool, stoic face whose eyes would become soft as the kind, warm, and rare gentle soul of the flower girl named Aerith Gainsborough would smile at him whenever he came to visit the adolescent girl who had offered smiles and laughs in his dreary and dismal childhood of nightmares and the screaming voice of his mother.

He had grown up to become a _part_ of the Department of Administrative Research; a department in later years became infamous with the name Turks.

He had learned his lessons as a Turk. He learned how to listen and talk when needed. He learned how to kill with a calm look on his face and then brood about it later, knowing quite well he was becoming something not human because it seemed he cared less and less every time he killed…

He wondered if Reno went through the same things. When he thought about it though, it hurt him to think that Reno would have to go through even more worse things as a Turk.

_Midgar. ShinRa. Turk Department, formally known as the Department of Administrative Research. 8:00 A.M. _

Reno ran, cursed, and hastily put on his wrinkled, messy, and disarrayed Turk uniform jacket. _**Shit**_ but was Boss going to be mad! First year, a greeny, and he was already late! His newly appointed partner, a man named Rude, was going to kill him, the big mountain! His senior Turk friend, a laughing, handsome, dark man named Valeron, was going to tease him for the rest of his life. Boss was going to be beyond pissed!

Reno winced, and almost stopped in his automatic responses of twists and turns-_right, right, left, dash for a moment, then left, right, right, left, almost there!_- to reach the Turk department area of ShinRa. Gods, the _**Boss**_. Tseng could skewer him with a _chainsaw_ and he would still be able to make it look like an honest accident!

But Reno stopped thinking about what Tseng would do to him, most likely give him the most stupidest missions ever on the history of man kind for the next decade or so of his Turk life, in favor of sprinting the last few staircases to the top ten floors where the main Turk meeting room was located. Why did the man who created huge, towering, buildings have to make such slow elevators? Climbing up the goddamn staircases was faster than _those_ slow-ass things. And he was so late and Tseng was going to punish his ass wearing that poker-face of his and then later laugh maniacally about it like that creepy HoHo doctor did. God, but did that scientist scare him!

His sides were stitching up a storm and he couldn't breathe right as he managed to reach the door of the meeting room and rushed in, causing a ruckus to the ongoing meeting.

"Turk Reno," Reno winced again as Tseng's dry, I-will-not-tolerate-bad-decorum-in-the-awesome-halls-of-my-awesomey-domain-of-Turks voice had his fear rising. He licked his suddenly dry lips, managing to crack his usual cocky grin with full power even if his breath sounded like something died painfully in squirming, tortured agony.

"Wat's up Boss, yo?" Reno asked in the Slum tone he knew Tseng hated. The other Turks around him winced in sympathy and his grin became even bigger. If he was going to be disciplined, he would rather go off memorably with his most charming grin.

"Besides the fact you are precisely three hours late, nothing is _up_ as you have so rudely put it," Tseng was sarcastic but also humorless and stiffy. Gods but did Tseng need to go to the nearest brothel and have the wildest co-ed orgy that involved alcohol.

"Three hours… I'm breaking my own record without even trying, yo," Reno commented nonchalantly, secretly sweating and waiting agonizingly to find out what his punishment was. He hated nothing more than to disappoint Tseng, but his goddamn cursed pride got in his way sometimes.

"Hmm," Tseng's lips pressed together in slight irritation and his dark eyes flashed warningly. The other Turks stayed silent. "Your punishment for not being able to be on time will be a personal one-on-one affair with me Turk Reno."

Reno's eyes widened and some Turks took in a sharp breath. Punishments issued by Tseng were scary…they were even scarier when you had them one-on-one with the big Boss. Most people who had these punishments usually came out hollowed eyed filled with horror and grudging respect and an unwavering loyalty for Tseng. And they refused to tell what Tseng did to gather such a strong reaction.

"Sure boss, yo," Reno shrugged amazed how calm his voice came out. Man, was he going to get it now! He screwed up worse than this before…but he had never gotten the one-on-one. Crap, but was there a big difference between the responsibilities and expectations of junior-Turks and the real deal ones!

"Your partner of course will not be punished since he came an hour _before_ the original meeting time," Tseng nodded at the young, quiet, dark man who had great control and even greater power who had been subtley staring worriedly at his new partner. They had known each other for not even a year, but they trusted each other as partners and as friends.

"Lucky bastard, yo," Reno chuckled to Rude, shooting a lecherous wink at his worrying partner. Good, he though firmly, no partner of mine gets in trouble because of my mistakes. Besides, it was a bad idea for Rude to worry about him.

"Maybe you decided to drop yourself on your head since your mother failed to do that already Reno," Rude commented, earning snickers and chuckles from the tense Turks.

"Hey, hey, hey, yo! I don't go and bash myself on the head, yo!" Reno snorted, just slumping down on the empty seat next to his quiet partner. "Besides, why would I hurt this pretty face of mine, yo?"

"The one that looks like you just shitted on?" Valeron's low drawl commented, slinking from his usual spot from the wall to use Reno's head as an arm rest.

"Shut up, you ain't so pretty yourself Val, yo!" Reno retorted grinning with fun.

"Ha, prettier than that lump of dough you call a face!" Valeron snapped back with mock malice and he and Reno bantered on with good-nature.

Tseng's irritation shined through his cool, dark eyes, but he did not comment but wrapped up the meeting, knowing quite well what Reno's 'punishment' would be. After all, the boy was his. He did not belong to the quiet, large Rude. He did not belong to the dark, handsome Valeron. Reno was his, and with him being late to his first meeting as a genuine Turk, it gave the perfect excuse to physically show who Reno belonged to. After all, he made it perfectly clear to all the other Turks, executives, and SOLDEIRS in ShinRa that Reno was his. It was the reason why the boy had not been raped, molested, or stalked by the people captivated by his cynical, jaded, beauty.

_Midgar. ShinRa. Personal office of the Head of the Turks, Tseng. 9: 47 P.M._

Reno shifted from foot to foot as he waited in the elevator. He took the slow machine of buttons, steel, and cables so he could collect his frazzled nerves together. Man, but what was Tseng going to _do_? He had been punished before for being late and the usual punishment for that was latrine duties for two weeks. Tseng was firm and a stickler for punctuality. And he really didn't need to be late to the 10 o'clock meeting he had with his boss. But he really needed to gather his nerves.

Ok he breathed in deeply. Ok, Tseng wasn't a bastard all the time or else Reno wouldn't have any respect for the stiff man who saved his life. Or gratitude. Or the urge to have the man fuck him on the middle of the big President's desk.

Fuck! He thought with scorn. Fuck, fuck, fuck it! Damn it all to hell! Why him? Why Tseng? The man that had saved him, the man who was like his father, the man he respected the most. Shit, it felt like he was in some kind of forbidden, incestuous, unrequited love whenever he thought about Tseng like that.

He was knocked out of his dark thoughts by the ding and lurch of the elevator. He stumbled and righted himself, panic welling up. Gods, but he really didn't want to face Tseng right now.

But it's better to get it over with, he though. Just go, take the punishment as much as you can without coming out completely broken, and build yourself into a better weapon for Tseng. Because he would never admit, even mentally, that Tseng might be the closest thing he could actually love in that way. Because, just maybe, Tseng was someone he could actually trust.

By the time his resolution was built up, he had reached Tseng's office door, after going through security -but really, what did Tseng did guards for?-, and he knocked and entered the massive office at exactly 9:59.

"Cutting it loose again, Reno?" Tseng's voice was amused and cold and Reno fought the urge to run away. But he couldn't stop his nervous shivering. Tseng always had that effect on him, though it lessened over the years. It felt like that time, that time when Tseng saved him, cutting the rescue close because he had a concussion, a broken rib, fractured arm, and an insane obsession for the man who looked at him with equally crazy insane eyes who had told him that one day he would be used again and again because Reno James Sinclair was marked by him, Tseng of the Department of Administrative Research, the Turks and hell guards of ShinRa.

"Ya know me boss. I like having your undivided attention, yo" Reno replied, slumping and sagging into the cushy seat in front of the large desk where Tseng sat behind of, looking at the redhead with an amused look.

"You always have it, with your crazy antics and stupid stunts killing your nonexistent modesty," Tseng snorted, leaning back looking at Reno with an indescribable look. A look that was partial fondness and irritation, and a look of partial emotions Reno couldn't decipher. And that was puzzling, because though Tseng lied, killed, deceived, manipulated, and sniffed up any secret in Shinra all the while back-stabbing anyone with a polite smile on his face, he never wore any masks for his Turks. Because they were his anchor and sanity, his responsibility to keep.

"You're such a meanie Tseng, yo," Reno grinned, leaning his right arm against the chair's cushioned arms. He began to wonder when his punishment would start.

"Yes, and since I'm such a 'meanie' as you eloquently put it, how about I tell you the details of your punishment?" Reno groaned in his head. Karma was such a bitch to him.

"Just like you, yo," Reno grinned again, cocky and teasing, hiding behind his mask of sly confidence.

"So, what do I do?"

_Midgar. ShinRa. Personal office of the Head of the Turks, Tseng. 10: 23 P.M._

This was weird. This was beyond weird.

That was Reno could think of really. Because what kind of punishment was this? Well, Tseng said it was preparation for the punishment Reno would receive, but still…

Who the hell needed a bath before a punishment?

_Flashback_

"_So, what do I do?" Reno was apprehensive when Tseng started smiling. And by the gods, was the man chuckling? Reno thought he was going to be sick. What kind of alien monster would do such a horrendous act as to make _**Tseng**_ chuckle?_

"_Take a bath," Reno blinked and he rushed to Tseng's side. Who cared about their dick or head, Tseng was going insane and the last thing they needed was their trusted leader to be stuck in a padded room. That was just creepy and hilarious to think of._

"_A'right, who fed ya da crazy pills this mornin' Tseng, yo," his dialogue thickened, knowing how much Tseng disliked it, but in his worry it seemed like a good excuse._

"_No one, I take them myself every morning," Reno's mouth dropped and he was momentarily speechless as Tseng chuckled again, louder this time, and stood up, a good head and half taller than Reno. _

"_Y-ya…ya just made a _**joke**, yo_?" Reno exclaimed in shock._

"_It's you, Reno. You. Not ya. Stop sounding like an uneducated fool," Reno snapped back when Tseng's strict voice came through his ears. Ok, maybe Boss wasn't crazy. Just acting weird._

"_Yes, sir, yo," Reno replied automatically, confused about what was going on. _

"_But I'm serious Reno. Take a bath. It will be preparation for your punishment. I already took one so that after you are done, your punishment will begin immediately," Tseng was serious and he had that emotion again. That one emotion that Reno could never pin down. _

And that brought Reno to the present. Taking a bath. In an enormous bathroom that had come with the equally large office. Really, why was there this big of a bathroom in an office?

Reno sighed, and sank into the large bathtub until the steaming water came short below his nose. This was still weird. What kind of wacky, or quite possibly sadistic, punishment included taking a bath? He sighed in pleasure though, as the hot water unraveled his tense muscles. Gods, but had this day been stressful!

Relaxing his entire body, Reno groped around and snatched up a random bottle. He got lucky. It was a cinnamon spice body wash. Snickering, laughing at how Tseng had too much bottles of body wash, shampoo, and even conditioner, he squirted on a large amount of the thick solution unto his hands and lathered up his body. When he had rinsed off the bubbles thoroughly, he vigorously shampooed his hair with the same scent. And after a serious debate, because he really wanted to know if his hair would come out like Tseng's silk and satin hair, he decided to condition his hair as well. And when he had finished, he had even brushed his teeth clean, he came out smelling of steam and of cinnamon and spice.

"Hey, Tseng, I'm- " Reno yelped as his mouth was clapped shut and the swift arm that had automatically strike to the unknown offenders head was blocked.

What had happened, where was Tseng? Reno's eyes narrowed. There was no way Tseng could've been done in by some half-assed pussy. He devised and planned as the mysterious attacker led him past the great desk –and Reno noted that there seemed have been no struggle in the room– and went near a seemingly innocent wall. Until the man kicked, twisting his body so he was closer to the wall, but far away enough that Reno could not see the face or break free from the tight hands, on a certain spot and the wall moved to the side silently and Reno was surprised, and not surprised, because it was Tseng, that there was another room in the wall.

"On the bed, _now_ Reno," Reno's eyes widened. Wait, but that was Tseng's voice!

Reno relaxed, relieved Tseng wasn't hurt, and then tensed, knowing that his punishment was starting.

Tseng chuckled. "It seems you understand what is happening, don't you Reno?" Then the hand over his mouth lifted.

"Gave me the scares back there boss, yo," Reno said dryly, holding still and trying not to squirm. Gods, but did Tseng smell good.

"That was my intention Reno," Tseng's voice was low and husky in his ears and he shivered. The man directed him to the bed, laid him down –Reno tensed, wondering if Tseng would whip him as a punishment– and replaced the hand that had been holding Reno's wrists with handcuffs that were padded on the inside. Though why Reno would escape during a punishment was a crazy thought.

"So what's my punishment, yo?" Reno muttered nervously, feeling something odd about this situation. Was someone supposed to be cuffed and laid out on a bed during a one-on-one punishment?

"You'll see Reno. But don't be alarmed," Reno wondered why Tseng would say that and then yelped slightly as he felt his Turk uniform being swiftly taken off. Somehow, Tseng had managed to take off the handcuffs, slide off the rumpled dark jacket and white dress shirt, and put the handcuffs back on without Reno even noticing.

"Didn't I tell you not to be alarmed Reno?" Reno shivered and stood stone still, almost short on having a panic attack. Ok, now this was _beyond_ weird! And did Tseng really have to straddle him and breathe into his ears like that? Fuck, but he was starting to get hard!

"You will not make any noise unless I tell you to. You are not allowed to make any complaints, objections, or try any attempts to run away while I deal out your punishment. You will undergo this Reno, because you have been disobedient and I have been lenient on your less than average behavior these years. You are Turk, and it is best you remember it," Tseng stated in a stern monotone. He didn't need to give out orders to Reno. He followed, no matter how much he whined, griped, or groaned about it.

"Yes sir," Reno murmured, nervous and quiet.

"Good. The punishment will start now," Tseng smirked. It didn't matter whether or not Reno would consent to this. Reno knew who he belonged to, but just not consciously. It was time to remind the boy that he couldn't go and be loose about the men he was friendly to.

_Ah, the wonders of sex are incredible. It even softened __**Tseng**__._

_-An obsessed fangirl (me)_

Reno tried not to squirm as calloused hands, rough in places but soft in others, _caressed_ his back. Because there really wasn't any other word for the soft touches and strokes Tseng was doing to his back. And it felt _good_. Firm but gentle, it felt like a good massage. But something about this situation sent warning signals to his brain. Wasn't Tseng supposed to _punish_ him?

He wanted to ask why Tseng didn't do anything, until he felt the man shift and got a slap on his ass for an answer. It was good that he remembered to be quiet beforehand. A-_**fucking**_-gods but did that hurt!

"Ah, perfect. Not even a whimper," Tseng sounded smug and amused the damn bastard. "But that's just the practice. And it seems you passed Reno. Congratulations." Stupid Boss!

Tseng moved away and Reno dryly wondered what other kinky 'punishment' was going to happen. If this wasn't Tseng, because the man was the most asexual person he ever met, and if this really wasn't a punishment, Reno would've thought that Tseng was trying to rape him.

That thought made him cold inside. And he was acting like an idiot.

Really, _Tseng_? His boss? Tseng wouldn't do that. The Boss knew what he had to go through as a kid. Pervs and fuckers who though he was some easy, helpless fuck would be on the floor bleeding or cursing his name. But that didn't mean he came into some tough spots.

He **hated** those feelings. **Abhorred** them until he wanted to throw up remembering. Those dirty hands, grimy and desperate, touching him like he was some cheap whore. And the leers, the taunting, the punches and kicks whenever he fought back. And he could remember his ma, with the same colored eyes as his, jade and ice, would look at his ripped, dirtied clothes, his haunted eyes, and blood stained face and hands and her eyes would mist over and harden just a bit more. She didn't deserve that, not after all the shit she had to go through. After all, she used to love him, until life down in the most worse part of the Slums turned her cold and bitter without a care for the life of others, not even her own.

Tseng wouldn't do that to him. Not to him. The man might have down it before, but not to him. Never to him.

If so, if that was true, then he shouldn't have felt as cold as he thought his ma's heart should have been like.

Tseng had come back. Reno waited, wondering what was going to happen next, put aside the feelings of dread and coldness.

"Don't scream, that will disappoint my already low expectations of you," Reno ignored the sting in his chest and nearly did scream as he felt a rod like object come down heavily unto his clothed ass. _**Shit**_! that was worse than before!

Tseng hit him with the unknown objects another nine times before he stopped. Reno felt like someone poor gasoline, mako, and then used a Fira on his ass when it was over. He had bitten unto the silk sheets to endure the searing pain. Then Tseng did something that took him by surprise.

The damn bastard took off his pants and undergarment.

Ok, now warning _sirens_ were going off in his head. Something was seriously fucked up about this situation.

"Tseng, this is goi- " Reno got caught off by an extra-hard _thwack!_ of the round, hard object that brutally slapped his now unclothed, red ass. He almost screamed but held it back, biting furiously unto the bed sheets and digging his white-knuckled hands into them as well.

"You talked while I ordered you not to Turk. Extra punishment," Reno cursed all sorts of blasphemy as Tseng. Damn it to the Lifestream and back but was he going to complain, whine, and annoy the hell out of Tseng to the next three fucking _afterlives_ after this was over.

Hands digged into his scalped and he couldn't hold back the painful whimper as he was pulled backwards by his hair.

"Won't you answer, Re~no?" Tseng's voice was a dangerous rumble, deep and dangerous.

Reno licked his dry lips before hoarsely whispering, "Yes, sir, yo."

"You know that this is for your own good, right Reno? It's to teach you discipline," Tseng murmured, swiftly taking off the handcuffs and flipping Reno over.

Reno gulped, because the erection he had gotten during the spanking –_gods_, but was he a sadist!– was stiff and jutting out droplets of precum as he trembled. His numbed wrist and hands were throbbing and useless because of the handcuffs. He never felt more vulnerable. And he knew at that moment what this 'punishment' was all about. And his eyes were dark and he wanted to scream and beg for Tseng to let him go.

"Well, it seems like you finally understand," Tseng sighed, relieved and tinged with regret, and he looked at Reno with amused dark eyes that held something else...Something that scared and drenched him with cold, hard fear almost as much as this twisted, dark situation. "You really need to stop being so friendly Reno, Valeron and Rude will get the wrong message. Even though they clearly know you are _**mine**_." He stated it out as if it was the truth.

And Reno felt like it was the truth. He felt as if he had known this ever since Tseng told him that bone-chilling statement the day he saved him.

"_From now on you are mine. It will not matter if you love someone else, if you trust someone else, or if someone will do anything for you. You are mine. You will live and die for me, and become a Turk where you will kill, torture, bully, steal, back-stab, or do whatever I command you to do. I have marked you Reno James Sinclair, and do not forget it. If you run, you'll remember my mark and come back, begging and crying. If you die, you will never find peace, even in death, unless you die because of my hands or my orders. If you are used, hated, scorned, and you feel as if you have nothing else for me to own, think again. You're mine. And I'll punish you in any imaginable way if you do not remember."_

xXxXxXxXx

A/N: This is something I wrote a while ago and yes, if you haven't noticed, it will contain mature content that has boy on boy action.

I really would like to know what my readers think. If it isn't too much to ask, I would like to know if there's anything needed to be fixed, if you enjoyed the chapter, or if you enjoyed the story.


	2. The Face Behind it All

Title: The Face Behind it All

Summary: There was no point for masks. Not for him. Because he lived this world as the greatest actor with his true face being the mask for all.

Characters: Tseng and Reno

Warning: Bondage, rape, aphrodisiac usage, Reno's dirty mouth, man sex.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or the Turks. If I did then Tseng wouldn't collect plushies of Reno and Rufus all the time.

The Face Behind it All

Reno was no light-weight about the disturbing. If he was, than he should've left the Turks the moment he had even heard the name. Investigating why there were frozen, dead bodies that had been in the middle of sex in the building of a First Class SOLDEIR should've given him some clue about what he was entitled to do.

But all he wanted to do was puke right now. Because this situation could **not** be happening to him. Not to him! Tseng should not be the one to be raping him.

But of course, the fucking Lifestream, Gaia, or who ever controlled the shit in life, just had to pick him as their fucking hamster victim. Oh, _joy_.

He fought the back the disgust and sickening arousal as Tseng's hands were gentle, firm, but rough in touching his body. When those calloused hands plucked his pert nipples or trailed lightly to his lower stomach and teasingly touched his pubic hair, only to shoot back up to touch his abdomen or the base of his neck, he shivered, unable to decipher between the fact that it was _**Tseng**_ but **oh gods** _it was_ _Tseng_! The man he hated right at that moment, the man who he revered and desperately wanted. But Reno didn't want to be fucked as if he was some kind of trophy prize.

He was going insane, going crazy and thrashed about in the cage that held him. All this pleasure and frustration Tseng was building up made him weak in the head and in the stomach. The teasing hands, brushing slowly and calmly, and those black eyes that held that indescribable emotion, something Reno was desperately trying to decipher and shy away from, to never see again…

Gods he wanted it to stop.

He wanted it to end, to halt and just freeze there so he could try and not scream over all that was happening to him.

He bit back a gasp, and quite possibly a hysterical whimper, as Tseng, finally, _**finally**_ –_but no! He didn't want Tseng to touch him!–_ brushed his knuckles against the boy's erection, flushed red with a ropey vein that was a few shades dark, which twitched as Tseng touched it. But he couldn't force back the slight yelp as Tseng firmly wrapped the oozing cock around his hands and lightly thumped the slit. His body quivered and shook, and the handcuffs Tseng had put back on and looped around the bed's headboard clinked and rattled against the expensive wood as his body was taut and hot.

"You understand quite well, don't you Reno?" Reno gasped as the hand tucked up sharply and slid down more easily as the collected precum on the fingertips acted as a lubricant. Gods, he couldn't think, not when that hand he wanted and despised stroked him like that.

"You're mine Reno, and you know. You've known it for a while. After all, you would be putting up a bigger fight if you didn't know," there was a pause. "You may answer."

Reno bit his lips as the stroking hand stopped, lingering of the middle and head of his cock, the long fingers touched both his round, taut sac and weeping slit. He writhed, trying to get back control from the dark pleasure shooting through him, and wiped his pouty, thin lips with a pink tongue.

"You… you were the one that straddled me, made my hands and wrist numb, and…and now you're fucking _raping_ me, and you expect me to fucking _fight _you, yo…!"Reno's growled rant was cut off by a groan as the hand tightened, _so good, it was so good, so, so, __**so**__, good!_ and began to move faster. His eyes shot closed and blinked back to open to stare at amused and irritated eyes.

"Do not lie to me Reno. You know as well as I do that you have been in tougher positions then this one. Admit it, you want me. You have wanted me the moment you saw me Sinclair," at the use of his last name, Tseng swooped down and swallowed a portion of the strutting cock. Reno screamed, chocked it back, and arched his body, his sensitive erection enveloped in dark, lewd, velvet while the lower portion of his body writhed and bucked to be in that sinful heat.

Tseng smiled wickedly, thoroughly enjoying himself, ignoring the small part in him that was full of regret that he had to take the boy this way, and moved his mouth up, lapped up the salty, bitter, and slightly sweet precum that was all musk and slickness, and swallowed down even more of the generous cock. Reno was more than decent sized for a teenager.

Reno's first orgasm came in the form of a hot mouth that dipped into his slit, tongued the vein, bit gently on the head of his cock, and then swallowed him whole. His lithe, slinky body undulated in waves, and his hips moved in ceaseless movements as instinct made him buck up, the orgasm that washed over him making him cry out in its intensity. Tseng's neck pricked with emotion at the pleasure and hurt in the cry. He shifted, trying to ease the strain on his own heavy erection as he swallowed the streams of cum with ease, not spilling a single drop.

But, it wouldn't do to take Reno until the boy was at least slightly more relaxed and thoroughly debauched.

"That actually took longer than I thought it would…Infidelity might be a cause there," Tseng muttered licking his lips, faking dark anger, enjoying the look of fear and the shake of denial. It was true that Reno had taken longer than he had thought, but the boy had not been in a relationship. Reno had been too busy being loyal to Tseng. The most logical explanation had to be the boy was denying this more than he thought.

"Extra punishment, Reno, for being disloyal," Tseng had to stop the pleased purr in his voice and went away, taking off the stifling jacket and dress shirt, to gather the lube, condoms, and the other items he would be using to torment Reno. The boy was still denying him.

Reno couldn't stop the trembling, because he didn't have the strength to do much. Not after that electrifying orgasm and of having the knowledge that Tseng was going to bring some weird shit into this fucked up game again. It felt as if he was stuck somewhere, where he wasn't him and where he was him. Stuck in some place he couldn't place and hated.

Shiva, but he wanted to be far away. He wanted to be away from Tseng, away from this room, and away, and away, somewhere far and familiar. Even if, just maybe, a tiny part of him admitted, he did want this. Even if he had to raped, a sick part of him grinned wickedly and rejoiced in the fact it was Tseng.

It just proved how much of a sicko he was.

He chocked back a sob of relief and dismay when Tseng came back, with a bottle of lube, a couple of wrapped up condoms, a small, delicate, glass bottle, what looked to be a vibrating butt-plug and a remote control, and a cock ring. Shit, but Tseng was a fucked up kinky son-of-a-bitch.

As if Tseng knew exactly what he was thinking –Damn bastard he was, Reno bet he had equipped himself with some kind of mind-reading Materia just to make him squirm, that fucking sicko Tseng– he grinned in perverted pleasure and Reno's shiver wasn't from the muscle tension this time.

"Let's see how you fair this punishment, Re~no," Tseng purred out his name as if it was the most sensual act he could do. Reno squirmed at how _dirty_ his name sounded on Tseng's firm, well-shaped mouth.

"If you can hold out and not beg for your release in the next hour, then I'll let you go, scot free. But if you can't hold out…" Tseng left the sentence dangling, relishing at the conflicted emotions of the young teen's beautiful face. He would enjoy _this_ type of torture very much. "Is it a deal?"

Reno looked away from those dark eyes, feeling dirty and used and nodded weakly, knowing better than to argue. He heard a sad sigh –Fucking bastard, what right did he have to be sad!– and he was surprised that a hand, gentle and kind, raised him by the chin and soft lips kissed his own. He blinked in shock and stood still as the lips caressed and molded against his, trying to find the best fit, and a tongue swiped against his lower lip. Before he could kiss back, or just bite that tongue straight through so Tseng could chock to death the fucking cunt, the lips receded and Reno looked up to see a flash on melancholy in those eyes.

Ok, this was getting weirder and more fucked up by the minute.

"Really, you are such a handful," Tseng sighed, leaning his head against Reno's chest. Reno relaxed slightly, knowing this tired Tseng. It was how the Boss got when he went into brooding mode. Though why the hell he would brood during a rape act was questionable.

Reno tensed as he felt a slippery, hot tongue swiped over one of his still-defining pectoral. He gasped as it swiped over his dusky nipple, and squirmed as sharp teeth bit on it gently. It felt strange, tickilish, and odd with small jolts of pleasure laced in. It felt better when Tseng began to suckle though.

Reno didn't notice the sneaky hand until he felt the cock ring slide easily past his cock's head and it was too late for him to resist before it rested slightly loosely at the base of his reawakening, half-hard erection. He was close to screaming bloody murder before that talented, distracting mouth latched unto his other nipples and the hand began to pump the half-erect cock until the cock ring fit the base of Reno's erection snugly. Perfect.

"Nngh," Reno was making the most jailbait mewls and groans Tseng had ever heard. And the boy was already spilling droplets of precum again, even though a few scant minutes had passed after the boy's first orgasm. Such a lewd, wonderful thing his Reno was.

It seemed like the boy was ready for his punishment.

With graceful ease, he uncapped the lube bottle with one hand, the other one was still softly caressing perfect balls, and his mouth fitted against Reno's in a bruising kiss. The cold, slippery lube was applied to two fingers and Tseng rubbed them together to distribute them evenly as well as to heat up the cold solution and never stopped his distracting ministrations.

Reno froze when he felt a probing, slick finger circle the outer rings of his entrance. He panicked and squirmed violently, kicking his legs out in blind terror. Tseng growled his vexation and pushed down roughly on Reno's thin chest with the hand not slick with lube, and straddled the legs that were attempting to kick him. Tseng then wrapped his other hand around the boy's erection. All movement stopped immediately and Reno's harsh panting and panicked eyes filled Tseng's senses.

"What did I tell you Reno?" Tseng demanded darkly, now authentically angry. Reno whimpered in fear and hid half his face in the silk sheets, still squirming in his captor's grip. He keened as the hand sped up and touched sensitive spots. He would have come right then and there but the cock ring forbade him.

"This is your punishment Reno," Tseng stated harshly merciless in his torturing pace on the cock. "You will accept it, and even possibly be free of it in 50 minutes. **Do not try to fight me**."

Reno fought back the sting and tears in his eyes and clenched his hands even though they were numb. He wanted to scream, to fight back, and hurt Tseng in any way imaginable. But of course, it just had to be fucking _Tseng_. So all he could do was clench his teeth and nod in submission. And get this nightmare over with.

Studying the boy to make sure he would not fight back, Tseng nodded mentally, grimly satisfied Reno would be submissive now. Reno still had much to learn, and his aggressive attitude was not helping. Tseng was tempted to sigh, but he had already sighed enough times, and Reno was really asking to get fucked thoroughly. His cock throbbed in agreement.

He reapplied the lube unto his fingers and shot a warning look to Reno. The boy shot one back, full of heart-twisting hurt and defiance, but Tseng knew he would obey. Still, he distracted the boy again, by rubbing the aching dick struggling against its bondage for release, and by kissing Reno roughly, nipping sharply at soft lips, as he twirled and circled the boy's entrance. Reno tensed slightly until a sharp slap to his cock made him yelp in surprise and loosen enough for two probing fingers to enter him.

Reno had begun to whimper as the fingers slicked and scissored their way in. They felt odd, like they didn't belong there –of course they didn't!– as if they were forced in. And they had been forced; forced in by the sick fucko he called his boss and surrogate family. Forced in by a person he had to be attracted to.

Of course, they didn't feel forced when they probed and rubbed lazily against his prostate like that.

"Oh, great Shiva…!" Reno mewled, gasped, and moaned as onslaughts of pleasure washed over him, making him push against the fingers in his body. Tseng smirked smugly in triumph as the boy opened up his legs and latched unto his waist, maddeningly trying to get off friction, any type of friction, as the cock ring stopped his orgasm.

"It feels good, doesn't it Reno?" Tseng drawled slowly, efficiently managing to take off his jacket and dress shirt with only one hand, as he nipped and bit down on the strong, pale column of Reno's neck. The boy shuddered as the base of his collar was bit and then nearly screamed as his prostate was rubbed firmly at the same time. Oh gods, he was going to die of pleasure!

"Yes…yes, yes, yes, oh god, YES…!" Reno sobbed out his answer as Tseng's fingers ruthlessly plundered his ass, pounding and rubbing against his prostate. He never stopped moving, writhing and squirming, pushing back against those wonderful fingers.

Any thoughts of resistance left his mind as the pleasure just crept up, higher and higher. It built inside him, overwhelming and powerful, and it left him breathless and sobbing. And when he reached him high, when the pleasure was too much –the fingers still were rubbing him now, frantically and with no rhythm, and the other hand sharply stroked his aching erection– he screamed in frustration and anger when his cock jerked and twitched harshly but did not give him release, stopped by the black ring encircling his dick.

He nearly started to beg. "Please…please! Make m-," And he snapped his mouth shut as the pleasure stopped, and the high in his veins still sang of that painful addiction with longing. Tseng was looking at him expectantly and Reno cursed at himself. Just because he had been seduced by that unimaginable pleasure, he had almost begged, had almost lost!

_What's so wrong about that? What's so wrong about being fucked by _Tseng_?_

The traitorous part in his head, the one who was enjoying all of this, was taunting him. That part of him, the one who loved the pain, the part that was reveling in this horrid moment with child-like glee, was taunting and tempting him. Telling him to give up.

He whimpered as the hand on his cock tugged, demanding an answer. He fought against that part of his mind, wondering how it got so loud all of a sudden, and pressed his lips tight and shook his head no.

"45 minutes remaining," Tseng muttered and Reno mewled and screamed in pleasure as the fingers began to pound into him, the tugging on his cock began, and that glorious, wonderful high returned.

It was hell.

Tseng noted that Reno had become noticeably looser as a third finger slipped in with the other two. The boy's only response was a low groan that broke off into pants and whimpers. Perfect, it seemed Reno was ready for his next game.

He stopped his plundering, both on the twitching dick and the boy's prostate, and Reno shot him a panicked and frustrated look. Tseng smiled darkly in return and licked his lips at the picture Reno presented.

A flushed neck and face that contained a red, bruised mouth. Slim legs were wide apart, trembling and slick with sweat. And that wonderful cock, pretty in its excited pink, flushed state, twitched and rose as it tried to find release. And those clear, glass-jade eyes stared at him like a cornered animal. Perfect.

He reached for the lube again, a thick condom, and for the butt plug and remote control. Reno stared at the items and was going into panic again. Tseng's sharp slap on his cock surprised and aroused Reno long enough for Tseng to straddle his hips warningly. Reno stopped panicking after that.

Silently, Tseng slipped the condom unto the butt plug till it fit snugly down to the base and then applied a generous amount of lube. It wouldn't do for the boy to be hurt. He knew how much betrayal Reno must be facing now.

"40 minutes left Reno," Tseng muttered as he got off Reno's waist and spread the boy's legs apart. The pink, puckered hole, wet from the lube, showed itself as he raised Reno's hips, legs, and ass up. He felt the boy shudder but Reno did not move away. Tseng noted this with approval.

The toy slid in with ease, the lube and preparation beforehand making it navigate easier in the tight heat. Reno moaned in discomfort and slight pain. The butt plug was thicker than the three fingers.

It became more bearable as it bumped into his prostate, but the alien feel of, all rubbery and slightly cold, made him wiggle a bit. It felt inhuman and strange. It didn't belong in him.

_But Tseng's fingers did?_

Reno froze slightly at the snide voice in his head. He lightly shook his head, as if trying to shake off the thought from his mind. Nobody and nothing belonged in him. He had given up any thought of having some dick up his ass, even if he was bi, he swore off anyone trying to even think about fucking him.

_But you were such a wanton _slut _for Tseng, Reno. Such a pretty little slut for your boss, opening up your legs, and moaning out like a good whore._

Reno shook his head in denial and didn't notice as Tseng grabbed the remote control and flicked a switch. The effect was instantaneous.

Reno screamed. He outright screamed with pleasure as the cylinder object in him vibrated and hummed, as it rubbed against his prostate constantly, and his cock jerked violently, and _oh gods_!, all he wanted was **release**!

"Perfect," Tseng purred and flicked the switch again to a higher setting, and the dull humming got louder. Reno was screaming and sobbing in pleasure, tears coming out of his pretty eyes, and his entire body jerked and writhed as he was unable to find release. It was an unbearable, cruel torture.

He was drowning in it. Drowning in that pleasure, painful in its ecstasy, and he would give up his soul with no hesitation if this could go on forever. And he would easily give up his soul if it would end, so that compact, starburst of pain and pleasure could explode and make him die a happy person. But, of course, neither wish could be fulfilled. Not with this goddamn, twice-cursed, fucking cock ring on him. Not with Tseng looking down on him, half-naked, with that smug look on his face.

"It's amazing that you've held out this long. Thirty minutes gone already and another thirty to follow," Tseng told Reno and he leaned in, until his lips were close to Reno's, not exactly touching but breathing hot air unto the sensitive mouth. Reno's breath hitched as hoarse groans fell from his pretty lips. Tseng kissed him and flicked up the setting. He swallowed the screams from Reno with perverse pleasure, as if he wished to take away Reno's soul.

Reno couldn't hold it in anymore. All this pleasure, this pain, was going to make explode if he didn't find release! Oh gods, all he wanted was to receive his punishment and go and become a better Turk. Instead, he was being tormented by a completely different torture and punishment. One he was going to lose to

"Please…" Reno nearly howled as the deep throbbing in his ass just increased. That fucking sadist!

"What do you want Reno?" Tseng whispered, brushing his fingers upon the expanse of the pale torso. They were dotted with bite marks. _Mine_ the possessive voice in his mind growled, gloating in its victory. No one was _ever_ going to look Reno twice if they knew he officially belonged to Tseng.

"Please, let…" Reno swallowed his pride and _begged_, "Please, please, **please**, _**let me come**_!" He mewled and whimpered as his cock was fondled again. Dear gods, he couldn't take it anymore!

"Let me come, please, gods, Tseng let me come! Fuck me, fucking fuck me **raw**, until I scream, but please, oh gods, oh gods…OH GODS!" Reno screamed in loss, relief, as sharp, burning twangs of pleasure enveloped and pulsed in him as the cock ring was released and his cum came in violent spurts. He screamed and undulated his hips as Tseng watched in pleased awe at how utterly _fuckable_ his Reno looked.

"Pity, you only had 20 more minutes to go," Tseng managed to keep calm but his body sang in anticipation. _Mine_ it screamed._ Reno is __**mine**__ now!_

Tseng had already taken his shoes and socks off ages ago. All he needed to do was unbuckle his belt and take off the pants and his burning erection would be free. He had gone without wearing his usual boxers, knowing the adulterous actions he would do to Reno.

Now the time had finally come.

"You know what this means, don't you Re~no?" Tseng asked, voice husky with want. He swiped two fingers in the large puddle of cum on Reno's stomach and licked the liquid, suckling his fingers to get that bitter, jaded taste that was Reno's. He chuckled as he heard a hitch in the exhausted boy's panting, and the limp cock twitched but stayed at rest, too tired for even a teenager's hormones and energy to recover.

Reno hissed in discomfort as the butt plug was pulled out, leaving a trail of wetness in his inner thighs from the lube. He heard a wet splat! as the condom was thrown away and his mouth ran dry when he noticed for the first time, Tseng was naked.

"Do you like the view?" Tseng hummed in smug delight at the aroused look on Reno's face. He knew what he looked like. Pale skin lightly dusted with a tan from hard, manual labor that was dotted with scars, large and small, from the perilous job he had. Dark, shiny hair, glossy and usually in a tight, tidy ponytail, was trailing down in a small wave as it flowed freely from its confinement to lightly touch broad, strong shoulder-blades. An impressive physique, slim but powerful, rippled with sinuous muscles as he casually shifted from foot to foot. And finally, his face, that contained dark, smoldering coal eyes, fine, arched eyebrows, a proud, strong nose, and firm lips, completed the picture of a deity.

Reno nodded dumbly in stunned shock and his eyes traveled down the strong column of neck, down the dusky nipples and muscled pectorals, down the washboard abdomen, until it reached that heavy, long cock, red with blood and dripping a generous amount of precome. Fuck, but how the hell was Tseng going to fit that in him?

Reno froze when he thought about that…that huge _thing_ being inside him. Three fingers or a butt plug was one thing. Having a long, thick cock shoved into his ass was another. Dear Shiva, but he wanted _out_. He instantly regretted begging for his release. Because he just wanted to upchuck his dinner, lunch, and breakfast in one go to get the pressuring, morbid feelings in his chest. His distressed wails and fearful eyes caught Tseng's attention.

Tseng sighed, suddenly felt tired, and walked closer to Reno. The boy grew coltish and agitated, and his legs lashed out. Tseng caught both of them, and forced them down. Reno was snarling and growling now, his eyes red from crying. Tseng felt a pang in his chest, but shoved the feeling back down, and once again saddled Reno's waist and legs. He carefully avoided the snapping teeth –would Reno actually bite him?– and touched the silky, slightly damp, brilliant red locks. Reno had grown his locks long, most likely copying Tseng, but while Tseng cut his hair, Reno did not, and it grew untamed and wild, running down to a slim chest. Tseng loved Reno's hair.

"What, ya think that actin' nice is gonna make me fucking open my legs for ya, yo?" Reno bit out harshly, snarling like a feral beast at a stoic Tseng.

"I'm not 'actin' nice' to you Reno. I don't need to be kind to take what already belongs to me," Tseng retorted, the statement coming out more sharper than he wanted it to. Reno flinched and lost some of his temper. Tseng sighed and kissed Reno softly. The boy responded weakly.

"Just…just hurry up and let's get it over with," Reno muttered against Tseng's lips, fighting back tears. Crying from pleasure was one thing. Crying because Tseng was being a mother-fucking bastard was something he wouldn't give in to.

Tseng chose not to comment and kissed Reno again, more firmly, but still kept it soft. He groped for the lube bottle, uncapped it when he found it, and slicked himself up, shuddering against Reno. He had immense self-control, but sexually torturing Reno was starting to break that control. Everything about Reno made him loose control.

"H-hey! Aren't ya, gonna you use a condom, yo!" Reno asked in panic again, squirming in nervousness.

Tseng didn't answer and Reno squirmed more and stopped when his flaccid but sensitive cock was slapped. He moaned and just shifted slightly, still nervous but no longer in panic. That didn't mean he wasn't feeling sick. Gaia, he never asked to get _raped_!

_But it's not rape, is it Reno? Not when you begged for you release, screaming and crying. You _**loved**_ every moment of it. You're just as sick and twisted as Tseng, Reno. _

Reno kept on mumbling 'no, no, no, I'm not like _that_!' underneath his breath. Tseng shot a worried glance and slapped the boy's cock again. Reno was much to tense to be entered safely.

Reno gasped, broken out of his abyssal reverie, and arched into the pain laced pleasure. Dear Shiva, but getting cock slapped was so **good**.

"You're like a little masochist, aren't you," Tseng muttered, slapping the cock and then the balls with precise sharp, hits. Reno moaned wantonly and threw his head back.

Tseng slapped the cock into hardness again, the dick recovering from its previous bone-aching orgasm with renewed vigor. Tseng smirked at the teenager's energy. Having a younger lover had its perks.

Reno was panting with need again as slap after slap was delivered unto his genitals and testicles. The slaps stung and smarted, but it felt so _good_. It was distracting enough for Tseng to rest between wide opened legs and gently touch the tip of his erection to the puckered opening. Reno only stood still for a moment before forcing himself into relaxation. It would hurt less if he tensed. And he wanted this to be over with the barest amount of pain.

Tseng took the limp form as a sign of approval and just rocked his way in, slipping the head of his erection just slightly into the gripping, hot heat. There was no sign of disproval on Reno's neutral face, just slight discomfort. Encouraged, Tseng slipped more of his generous length in, slowly, inching his way in a steady speed.

Reno began to gasp and tense when it was a bit more than halfway in and Tseng had to hold still, tried to compose himself as the gripping heat greedily encased half of his cock. It was tempting, so tempting, to just pound into the boy, but no, because even though Reno had only consented to this because of a pleasure-induced high, the boy wanted nothing to do with this. And it was his job to show Reno how good, how addicting, it was to belong to him. Because the boy was still in denial.

With patience and soft kisses, Tseng was all the way in the twitching, tight heat. Both sighed, one out of pleasure, the other out of discomfort and uncertainty, and settled down to stillness.

Tseng waited, holding still so Reno could adjust, and rocked his aching length in the passage, tilting and angling to find the prostate again. The unexpected clench and hoarse moan made him gasp and smile in triumph. He found it.

He was driving back in and out in controlled, slow thrusts and soon Reno was participating, moaning again and unconsciously thrusting back into the cock fucking him. Tseng sped up, but not too much, and Reno keened impatiently, forgetting about all the discomfort and hatred for Tseng, wanting this pleasure to escalate and explode. He wanted Tseng.

Tseng sped up again, but it slow, too slow, much too slow, and Reno screwed his pride and whined a note, high pitched and needy and shot Tseng a look that made him loose control.

He adjusted, grasped a slim hip firmly without bruising, and slammed the prostate in one go that made Reno scream. And the next moments were fire and shortened breaths. Both of them didn't now what ended and what began, the heat consuming both of them; they couldn't breathe as the pounding continued. It was hard and brutal, fulfilling as it bordered lined on the edge of torment, misery, and bliss.

And during the end, Reno swore he felt tears that weren't his own and he looked up and glanced to see droplets in Tseng's face as it scrunched in pleasure. He screamed one last time and came, the image of uncontrolled emotions in inky, black eyes etched in his mind. Tseng closed his eyes, and lost control as well, grunting as he came into the warm body that belonged to him.

_Mine, mine, mine, all mine. Everything about Reno is __**mine**_. Tseng's body and mind screamed in twisted euphoria and all he could do was agree with a tired thrill as he slowly pulled out of the body that his. He unlatched the handcuff and hugged the body close, fondling shiny, red locks, and smiled, in rapture, because Reno was _finally_ _**his**_.

Reno had always wondered in the beginning. _Why me?_

It was the most important question. _Why me?_ was all he could think of when Tseng began to take off his clothes and handcuffed him. Because he had known, from the very beginning, what Tseng had been up to. And the thing that puzzled, the thing that confused him the most, was why he didn't rum away.

When that little voice in his head popped up, though, loud in its glee, he understood why. When he asked himself during the punishment, during the little, sick games, during the sex – _Why me? Why is he doing this to me? Why won't he stop? Why?– _he understood why. Because there had been clues. There had always clues.

The moment those black eyes, ebony and dangerous, looked at him with limpid emotions, Reno had known. Reno had known and refused it, in juvenile, childish denial. Denied the fact that Tseng loved him.

It made him want to laugh, laugh like he did when he got a second chance out of the wretched hellpit of home, brittle and bitter, with heavy hope in him. He settled for giggling out loud, and mentally winced when the sound came out demonic and crazy.

But it was crazy. This entire situation, with the rape, with the sudden realization, with the guilt and love laden eyes, with the sudden jolt that he, Reno Sinclair, actually _trusted_ Tseng. Actually _loved_ Tseng back.

Damn, he had a crackpot life. And it was alright. This life was alright. After all, it had Tseng in it.

Tseng worried when Reno began to giggle, and wondered in horrified dread if he had mentally scarred the boy. So it had come to a surprise for him when Reno tugged on his hair and kissed him lazily and fitted his slimmer body to Tseng's more compact one.

"I fucking hate you, yo," Reno muttered with no bite and nuzzled into that body, laughing again in panic, wondering how this fucked up situation would end out.

"And you're the bane of life Reno," Tseng murmured back, keen with relief and wonder that the boy had found him out. But he never wore masks for his Turks. Especially not for Reno

"Ya owe me, yo," Reno was quiet and the hysteria in him, confused about the entire circumstance, faded away as warm arms settled him in a lap. Well, if he ended up unable to dissolve into the Lifestream because of his sins then at Tseng would be with him.

After all, he belonged to Tseng.

xXxXxXxXx

A/N: This is something I wrote a while ago and yes, if you haven't noticed, it will contain mature content that has boy on boy action.

I really would like to know what my readers think. If it isn't too much to ask, I would like to know if there's anything needed to be fixed, if you enjoyed the chapter, or if you enjoyed the story.


End file.
